A Fasbear Journey
by Viper's Little Devil
Summary: When Amber starts dreaming of a maze like place, her life gets turned upside down. Story is better than Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been years since her father disappeared on a recent trip to Fasbear Pizza. Amber never got to know him, as she was only a few months old. But the mystery of his disappearence kept her wondering as she drove past the old abandoned pizzeria on her way to school in Geraldville, CA. She kept her mind on the road, not wanting another ticket. Her grandfather was already hard on her about the last one, even though she had worked her ass off to pay it off. Turning onto the street her school was on, she slowed down her car. Her mind drifted to the night before and the dream she had.

It was dark and dusty, the checkered floor having been burnt years earlier. Having walked in, she heard the door behind her close with a creaky slam. She turned around fast, trying the door to get out. Locked. She sighed, turning around and walking ahead down the green lighted hallways. Looking around revealed the walls charred and black, like a fire had roared through the place. Amazingly the maze like halls remained standing. She reached over, lifting up a torn poster of a golden rabbit and bear with music notes in the background barely visable on it. Hearing footsteps, she turned around and...

HONK HONK HONK

The loud honking behind her alerted her of the school crossing, Amber pulling into the parking lot where her two best friends, Callie and Josie, were waiting.

"Amber!" The redhead with bright blue eyes said as Amber got out of her car. A hug later, she launched into a description of what she did that weekend. Amber shook her head. Josie was always the talkative one. Callie was quiet the whole time, the brunette just listening to her sister as Amber tried more than once to cut in.

"And then we went to the old shack and-"

"Josie!" Amber said before she could go into details of her "romantic one nighter". The girls laughed, Callie looking at her. Amber felt grateful that she had put on foundation to hide the circles under her eyes. But Callie wasn't one to pull the wool over.

"Another one, Amber?" A quiet voice asked her, a nod being the only answer she needed as Amber received a hug from her friends.

"Gees, girl. Do you eat cheese before you go to sleep or something?" Josie asked, laughing softly as they reached class.

"I don't know... I'll tell you guys more at lunch. You guys should get to class before you're late." She said, heading into her Biology.

The day dragged by slowly as the dream lingered in the back of her mind. A sigh escaped as she was snapped back to reality by her History teacher.

"Since you seem to already know the answer, why don't you tell us, Miss Afton?" Mr. Freckles asked her.

"Mr Lincoln was a wrestler before he got into politics." She answered, the teacher smiling softly.

"That's correct. He was on the team in his school..." Amber tuned him out at this point, her eyes drifting to the clock as she wished time would go faster instead of slowly down like it seemed to at the moment. When the bell finally did ring, she was out the door and to her locker. Meeting her there were Callie and Josie.

"So are you going to tell us now?" Josie said, Callie giving her a look as they walked to the cafeteria. Amber sighed as they grabbed their lunch trays and sat down at their table.

"It's the same place. I don't know why but... It just calls to me." She said softly, shuddering slightly. "The last thing is always me turning around. Then I always wake up. I never see who is behind me." Amber explained.

"Any details about your dad? Maybe this has something to do with it." Callie suggested softly, Amber shaking her head.

"We haven't heard anything about him since he disappeared. And everytime I even bring up the name Freddy Fazbear, my grandfather tells me to drop it."

"Speaking of Freddy Fazbear, look at what I found." Josie said pulling out a flyer. "They're reopening the franchise. They're making it a horror attraction." She said in a hushed tone meant to scare the other two. It had the opposite affect, the girls all laughing.

"Do they really think people will come to a horror show about murdered children?" Amber asked, giggling as the girls looked to her. "What?"

"Are you in on the planning or something? That's almost exactly what it is. They're basing it on the lore of the haunted animatronics. You think they would find Toy Bonnie? Or maybe Freddy." Josie said, Amber looking at the flyer as she talked on. A golden rabbit and bear graced the front of it with music notes in the background with the words Fazbear Fright Opening Soon along the top and bottom of it. Why did it seem familiar?

"Amber... Amber!"

She snapped back to a hand waving in her face as Josie looked at her.

"You zoned out again. We were talking about going up to San Francisco to go to the Freddy Fazbear's there. You know since the one here has been closed for years. You in?" She asked.

Amber shook her head. "Grandpa would never let me go. He seems to have a thing against it for some reason. I've never been there."

The girls just stared at her before they both erupted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER BEEN?"

Amber sat there shocked at the outburst which mostly came from Callie. The usually quiet girl was looking at her like she had just crushed a butterfly.

"Sorry. I just.. It's the only place I feel like I don't need to hide. Especially around Bonnie. I can talk to him about anything, and he'll just sit there and listen."

"Callie, you do realize he's just an animatronic, right? He doesn't even have an AI." Josie said, Callie just looking at her as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

The rest of the day dragged on just as slow as before, the ending bell being a sign of relief for Amber as she walked to her car. The drive home was uneventful until she reached the abandoned pizzeria. Something grabbed her attention, causing her to pull into the parking lot. She cut the car off, getting out, walking over to the item and picking it up. It seemed to a mask, pure white under the dirt with purple lines like tears under the eyes, red cheeks and red lips. She felt eyes on her as she looked up, thinking she saw the top of a propellor hat go across the boarded up window. She shook her head, walking back to her car as she chalked up to a tired mind. It had been a long day after all. Starting the car back up, she drove the rest of the way home.

An old pickup truck in the driveway told her that her grandfather was home as she pulled in and shut the car off again. Amber sat in the car for a minute, looking at the mask in her hand before opening the glove compartment and shoving it in there. She sighed, getting out of the car. Her grandfather was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. He was a frail man of nearly 60, but somehow he still had energy. His silver hair was under a ball cap, his eyes hollow from unspoken secrets that Amber was sure she would never hear from him. He turned from the stove.

"Amber, sweetie. You're late." He spoke softly with a smile. "You're just in time for dinner though." He added as he placed the cassarole on the table. "I figured something quick tonight. I have to be in San Fransico in a few hours."

"Oh speaking of San Fransico, Callie and Josie want me to go with them. A shopping trip." She said, not exactly lying. The girls had mentioned going to the mall as well as the pizzeria. "It'll just be for the weekend, and I'll be staying at their house." She added, her grandfather smiling.

"Alright, sweetheart. I trust you to be safe." He said in his soft voice as they ate their dinner in a comfortable silence. After dinner, Amber did the dishes as her grandfather got ready for his trip.

"Why are you needed in San Fransico?" She asked her grandfather as he looked over at her.

"Boss called me in for a night shift at the factory. I'll be home tomorrow morning to see you off to school, alright." He said, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "Get your homework done. And be in bed before midnight. Alright?"

Amber nodded, watching her grandfather leave as she relaxed into the recliner and took in the familiar scent of cigar smoke and cologne. It was her grandfather's chair and her favorite place to do her homework. A few hours later, she was done and off to her room. Snuggling with a Foxy plush, she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The green glow of the hall lights showed her the way through the maze of hallways as she made her way down them. A feeling of urgency enveloped her as she paused to look at the poster on the wall. She heard the footsteps, expecting to wake up as she turned around. She was surprised when she found nothing behind her, sighing with relief as she walked forward. A sounding of metal feet followed her, making her speed up slightly. She heard the footsteps keep to her pace, causing to speed up more until she was soon running through the maze. A dead end met her gaze as she heard dark laughter behind her. She turned to face the danger.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm clock woke her up from finding out who had been chasing her as she looked around the room. Amber sniffed the air, smiling as she smelled the familiar scent of her grandfather making coffee and breakfast. As she passed her dresser, she paused and looked over at it. There sat the mask from yesterday. Confusion came across her face as she opened a drawer, stuffing it in and closing the drawer before getting dressed and going downstairs.

"Morning, Grandpa." She said, sitting down as her grandfather yawned in response.

"Morning, sweetie. Looks like you're on your own for the next few nights. Boss wants me to work the night shift up in San Fran all this week. Of course, he said there might be a promotion if I do this." He explained as Amber hugged him.

"That's amazing!" She said, smiling at him. As she ate, she noticed her grandfather walking with a bit of limp. "Did you get into a fight?" She asked him, somehow expecting his reply.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart." He answered. Great, more secrets. The girl sighed softly, hugging her grandfather.

"At least let me get that cleaned up." She said, looking at her grandfather with a serious expression.

"Amber, it's okay. I promise." He said with a 'Just drop it' tone in his voice. The kind where she knew if she pressed the matter further, it would get into an even worse argument than it already was getting to be.

"Fine." She said, dropping the subject and finishing her breakfast. Amber then hugged her grandfather goodbye and headed out. As she went to her car, she swore she heard him mutter under his breath something about a stupid mechanical fox. She pulled out of her driveway, trying to get her brain off of the argument. All she wanted was for him to be honest to her about all of the secrecy. What he had against the Fazbear franchise. And why he was keeping it from her. She drove past the pizzeria again, not even stopping until she reached a stop sign. A quick glance into her review caused her to blink with disbelief. The mask was back, but attached to a black doll like figure, white rings on its arms and legs. She turned around, the figure gone but the mask remaining. What was with that thing? She got the mask out of the back seat and back into the glove compartment.

Starting the car back up, Amber drove the rest of the way to school without incident. That morning was a carbon copy of the last with Josie talking a mile a minute about her new boyfriend and the trip that weekend. She then turned to Amber.

"Did you talk to your grandfather?" She asked, squealing when Amber nodded her answer. "How did you convince him to let you go? I thought he was the biggest anti-Freddy ever." Amber chuckled softly.

"I told him we're going on a shopping trip. I just omitted the fact we're going to the pizzeria while we're there." She explained, Callie looking nervous.

"They're going to start building the Fazbear Fright soon. I saw a few people go into the old pizzeria and grab some stuff on our way home yesterday." Callie spoke her words with the same soft voice, Josie perking up.

"Maybe we can help. I've never seen the inside of that old place. It'd be amazing to see the old animatronics. If they're not dismantled into pieces by now." Josie said with a excited tone. "Your grandfather's not going to be home, right, Amber? Maybe we could go together." She added, Amber shaking her head.

"That place gives me the creeps, Josie." She said, Josie giving her a look. "What?" She asked her friend who just shook her head.

Callie stayed quiet for a few moments. "Did you have another dream?" She asked Amber, who just looked at her. "Something changed?"

"I didn't wake up when I turned around. Something chased me into a dead end. The place was like a maze." She told them, a shudder going through her as she thought of the laughter and of the teleporting mask. She decided against telling the girls about the mask. Neither of them would even know she was talking about if she mentioned the figure and the propellor hat from the day before.

The day passed without incident, Josie and Callie talking about the pizzeria and going in there with the Fazbear Fright workers. They walked Amber to her car, bidding her farewell as she drove off. She decided to take a detour to avoid the pizzeria, but ended still going by it. A few cars sat in the parking lot this time, Amber's curiousity peaking as she pulled in. These had to be the workers Callie was talking about.

She got out of the car as they came out with a box of things nearly falling off the top. They passed by her, one talking on the phone.

"Okay, so we found a few drawings and a foxy head. Plus we found a boarded up room. Really weird. We're going to have to go in there with crowbars... Hold on a moment." The man stopped, looking at Amber. "May I help you?"

"Oh no, I was just curious about what was going on here."

"Oh we're getting stuff for the place. You look like you're a fan."

Amber shook her head. "I've actually never been to the pizzeria when it was opened." She answered as the man smiled, setting the box on the back of the truck.

"But you've heard the stories. The haunted animantronics coming to life at night, Souls of the dead children seeking revenge for going lights out too soon." He asked, chuckling at Amber's face. "I'm just hyping you up for the walkthrough attraction. You know what?" He rummaged through the box, pulling out a golden bunny plush.

"I found this in there. A Spring Bonnie plush. From the very beginning of the franchise. Worth a lot of money." He said, handing it to her. "It's very rare, but I think you might need it more than I do money." He added.

Amber looked at the Spring Bonnie plush, wondering why she felt such a strong connection to the stuffed animal in her hands. She looked up, nodding her thanks to the man who smiled and got back on the phone.

"You still there? Great. Yeah just a girl who looked like she knew the place. She said she had never been."

Amber walked away from the man, getting back into her car. She sighed as she placed the bunny on her passanger seat. She sat there a few minutes, looking at it. The dust had made it a more green color instead of golden with the top part of the right ear missing. It looked more eerie than cute. But she felt strangely close to it. Soon a tap on the window came as the man was standing outside it.

"We might need your help with some things. Turns out we found too much stuff today. Think your trunk can handle a few animatronic parts?" He asked as she laughed a little.

"Alright. Let me just text my grandfather." She said, sending the text real quick as she popped the trunk and got out.

"Thanks. We found almost a full Freddy, but the rest is just in pieces. It's like someone went all hackslingingslasher on them." He said, laughing. "I'm Josh though."

"Oh Amber. Amber Afton." He said, Josh giving her a look.

"Afton? How have you never been to Freddy's then?" He asked, Amber looking confused.

"You seriously don't know. The last name is famous with the franchise. Heck, William Afton was one of the founders, plus the owner of the Afton factory in San Fransico." He explained.

"I'm sure my last name is just a fluke." She said softly as he placed the parts in her trunk. Josh laughed a little at that.

"Sweetie, everyone has their last name for a reason. What's your grandfather's name?"

"Bill, but why is that anyone's business?" She asked, Josh just chuckling.

"How do you not know your own family's history?"

"Look, do you want me to help you with these parts?" She snapped, Josh smiling as he let off of her on the subject.

"Alright. Alright. Just follow us. It's out on the highway." He said, going over to his truck. She closed her trunk, getting into the car and following the black truck to the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It should have clued her in by the pit of her stomach when she saw the place that this was a bad idea. The building was a normal brick building with a neon sign that said Fazbear Fright on it. The sun had already started to set as she pulled into the parking lot. Josh was already out of his truck, the light spring breeze blowing his blonde hair as he leaned on the hood. As she got out of the car, he smiled softly.

"What do you think? Look enough like an abandoned haunted pizzeria to scare people?" He asked, Amber nodding at his question.

"It looks eerie enough." She said, leaning into her car as she popped the trunk open. Josh leaned on the top of the car, smirking a little as he watched.

"You wanna come in and see the place? I have a feeling you'll love it..." He paused, leaning into the car and picking something up. "Hey, how did you manage to find a Marionette mask?" He asked.

"Oh I saw it on the ground yesterday. You want it?" She asked, Josh just placing it back in the car. "I thought I had it in the glove compartment."

"I couldn't take that from you. It's your find. You keep it." He said, his green eyes looking at her as he smiled.

"Anyway, you wanna come in?" He asked, Amber shaking her car.

"I've really got to get home and do homework." She answered, Josh giving her a look.

"How old are you?"

"18. I'm a senior at the local high school." She answered, Josh chuckling.

"Alright. Well, let me get those parts out of your trunk." He said, getting the Foxy and Chica heads out of the trunk as a redhead came over to help get the rest of it. She closed the trunk, smiling at the boys.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your trunk... Maybe I could borrow your number?" He asked, Amber laughing at the cheesy pickup line. "It's just so you can be here for the grand opening next week."

"More like next month, Bro. We need to fix the eletrical wiring first, remember?" The redhead said, Amber writing her number down and handing it over to Josh.

"Still want your number." Josh said with a smirk. "I guess you better get going home, Miss Afton."

"Oh drop it." She said, laughing as she got into the car and driving off. The ride home was quiet as she just listened to the radio playing her favorite music. She pulled into her driveway, the absence of the pickup telling her that her grandfather had gone to work already. Her mind drifted to early that day and Josh's words.

"Afton? How do you not know your family's history."

She made it into the house, turning on the light in the living room. She'd make herself a sandwich for dinner later. After she had finished her homework and ate, she made her way to her room, turning on the light. There sat on her bed the Spring Bonnie plush with the Marionette mask on it. If it didn't look so hilarious, she would be terrified. But to her surprise, she laughed about it.

"Okay then." She said, taking the mask off of the plush and hugging it close. She laid down, looking at the plush in her arms. Something about it made her feel safe, but she chalked it up to it being a stuffed animal. That was what they were supposed to do right? The same reason the Foxy plush had done the same. It had been the last thing her father gave her. She smiled softly, snuggling both plushes as she fell asleep.

The night came and went with no dreams of the maze, Amber waking up with a feeling of relief as she sniffed the air. No scent of coffee. That was strange. She looked at the clock, noting that it was her normal time to wake up, but her alarm hadn't gone off. She got out of bed, looking out the window to see her grandfather's truck was still missing. Maybe he was running late at his work. Though she realized he had never really told her what the factory was. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place, but she shook her head. The pieces could wait until after school, which she was going to be late for if she didn't hurry. She made it downstairs before seeing the black figure from the day before again.

"Who are you?" She asked it, the figure just being silent as she looked around for something to protect herself. The figure put its arms up in a surrender position, as if it was trying to show her it meant no harm. She looked at it, something cluing her in.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" She asked, the figure nodding. She walked around it, wondering why she was still dreaming. She should have been up by now. She tilted her head.

"Puppet, right? That's what Josh called you yesterday. When he saw your mask. Is that why you're here?" The Puppet shook its head, offering its hand to her. When she hesititated, it presisted as if it was urgent. She finally relented, taking the Puppet's hand as the scene changed around them to the green glowing maze. She looked at the Puppet, her confusion clear in her eyes as it led her to a room that was still boarded up.

"Why are we here?" She asked, the Puppet never saying a word as it led her through the boarded up room to show that she wasn't in the maze, but an old pizzeria. She turned around, seeing the boarded up room was at the end of the hallway.

"Where are we?" She asked, the Puppet holding up a finger to his lips as if to tell her to calm down and watch. In front of her stood a man with an axe, blond hair, purple uniform. A few minutes passed before he spoke.

"Okay, free these spirits and get out of here. Unless they get me first that is." he said. "Undo my dad's crimes." He added, looking around the pizzeria for the first animatronic. Amber and the Puppet followed him as she watched him looked at a purple bear.

"Lead them back here. When you do, I'll hack the suits and free the souls. I hate destroying Dad's property, but it has to be done." The purple bear nodded, walking off. Amber looked at the Puppet, the question clear in her eyes.

"Is that..." It nodded before she could finish, confirming her suspicions. That was her father. She was watching her father as the first animatronic rounded the corner. Bonnie. The Puppet held her back as she tried to stop him. All she could do was watch as her father destroyed the animatronic bunny. And then the rest. She turned to the Puppet, completely confused.

"Why is he doing that?.. Wait a minute... Father's crimes. What did Grandpa do?" She asked him before the scene disappeared and she woke up with a start. She turned to look at the clock, panting from the fear. The clock read 4:24 am. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that. A look to her dresser revealed another plush, this time of the Puppet with the mask no longer anywhere to be found. She tilted her head, wondering if she should just dismiss the dream as nonsense or take it seriously.

Amber sighed as she stared up at the ceiling for a few more minutes before getting up to get her laptop out. A web search of the local franchise revealed more. Five kids disappeared from a birthday, one killed a few years earlier. She had thought those were just rumors, not fact. She took a deep breath, wondering what her father and grandfather had to do with them. She then looked up at the Puppet plush.

"Way to be cryptic, Puppet. Only thing that told me was what he was doing the night he disappeared." She said, sighing softly as she hugged the Spring Bonnie plush close to her. She sighed, looking at the plush on her dresser.

"What happened to my dad, Puppet?" She whispered, knowing he wasn't going to answer her.


End file.
